Inside a heart so darkly
by JPClawXVoid
Summary: After being saved by Riku and King Mickey Sora still has some of Xehanort's darkness inside of him. Sora feels a change in his heart and only he can stop it. Sora's keyblade is rejecting him and the darkness inside him. So he goes into his own heart to save himself trying not to become Xehanort's vessel. by Void
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there I am Joey or Void or whatever have you. I writing or typing this to tell you I am writing a Kingdom Hearts Fan Fiction. Please excuse my grammar and spelling. I am fairly new at this and would appreciate honest, but not brutally opinions** **on my writing style. I am sharing this profile with Mr. Claw. I will be updating monthly but if this goes well I might update weekly. Please excuse all of my errors. Thank you.**

**I don't own a damn thing!... sadness.**

Chapter One

Sora's despair

Riku finally let go of the darkness in his heart and became a Keyblade master. I was happy for him at first, but soon during training he started having a mentor way of speaking to me. Since our last adventure we have been training Kairi and Lea to use the keyblade. Yensid makes me train with them, like all my adventures meant nothing. All my victories, all my battles and everything I lost amounted to nothing to master Yensid. To him I failed when I let darkness into my heart, when Riku was always a slave to it.

I saved Riku multiples times, he saves me once and he gets promoted to master. As I walk the beach of Destiny Island, the warm evening sun shines on my face. I feel a coldness tug at me from nowhere causing me to feel queasy. A few days ago I asked Kairi if she wanted me to show her how to use light magic today and she blew me off. Earlier I learned she went to Riku to learn light magic. I clench my fists in anger as I think of them together; I try to calm myself when I hear something.

I see Kairi standing on the bridge, waving and she screams "Sora! Riku needs your help with something!"

"Okay!" I yell. I run to the little island and see Riku and Kairi standing weapons drawn. I look at Kairi and she seems a bit tired from training while Riku looks fresh and ready to start something.

"Sora, Riku wants to spar with you to demonstrate advance fighting techniques!" Kairi sounded excited as she twirled around her keyblade. Riku stared at me, giving me a confident look.

"Umm I don't know Kairi maybe later I'm not feeling well today." Saying that seemed to kill the excited look on her face; making me feel like I let her down.

"Come on Sora don't you want to even the score of 4 to 5?" asked Riku.

Riku's tone pissed me off, like I didn't accept the challenge to fight out of fear.

"Alright let's go!" I yell. Kairi immediately squeals from excitement and runs to the bridge she cast Barrier around us, to keep us on the little island. I summon kingdom key and stand guard ready for whatever Riku has. So he starts by shooting a Dark Firaga at me. So I roll out the way and the spell hits the barrier behind me. At the end of my roll I slash at his side and making him grunt in pain. He jumps away and he stabs at my chest.

I block it and his onslaught begins, I parry most but I feel his wrath. I jump back and blast him with Pearl, he flies back. So I charge him with a stab piercing though his defenses. Taking advantage of this opportunity, I then blast him again with another Pearl. Riku flies back and hits the barrier. His feet touch the ground and he shoots a Dark Comet at me. I it block with Wall, and he summons a Meteor. The spell soars from the tip of his blade as he throws it at my Wall spell. It obliterates my ward and cracks the barrier. The blast sends me flying and I bounce off the barrier.

I manage to get to my feet, as I felt the blast sear my skin. I look up at Riku to him smiling arrogantly at me. He charges me and I retort with Ars Arcanum pummeling him and sending him flying in the air. I try to finish him off with a Zantetsuken, and he plummets to the ground. I walk towards him to help him up and in an instant he cuts me down. I fall to my knees as the pain surges across my body; blood drips steadily from my chest.

Riku looks at me and says "Come on Sora, is that all you got?" I stand back up angry, I cast Aeroga sending him back into the air, and we clash in the sky. I glide around him shooting Blizzards and Fires at him. He summons a dark shield to block my spells; flying towards me he bashes it into my chest. It knocks me out of the air and I crash into the ground. He then prepares a spell as I try to get back to my feet.

"Sora isn't this fun! FLARE!" Riku yells as he cast his spell. I then cast Reflectaga around myself and the flames consumes the entire battle field. The tree on the small island is burned and my reflect spell is destroyed and my flesh is singed again. Lucky for me his spell ends and I'm spared most of the destruction. The cracks in the barrier grow bigger as I fall to me knees trying to recuperate. He walks up to me and starts to swing his blade at me. I stand up and block angrily giving Riku an angry look as he stares at me shocked. I then kick him in the chest and slash his chest.

He returns with a stab I dodge easily giving him another slash to his side. Riku then stabs me in the back and with blade close me he cast Dark Firaga. I fly forward and hit the barrier I stumble to stay standing. Seizing the moment he sends a wave of darkness at me. It makes its mark engulfing me into a quagmire of darkness; I feel my heart grow colder. In desperation I call upon Donald and Goofy, and I plunge my blades into the ground and use Trinity Limit. The light destroys the darkness and hits Riku sending him against the barrier shattering it. Riku lands in the ocean and washes up on the shore. Kiari runs to his side and helps him up.

I get my repose and prepare myself, "STOP!?" Kairi yells as she helps Riku back to the island. "Sora calm down!" she yells at me walking towards me on the bridge.

"What are talking about!?" I bark.

"Sora you're in a Drive form." Riku mumbles.

"What?" I look at myself and see I'm in my Master form. I have Ventus' keyblade as Oblivion in my left hand ready to strike. I plead "I'm sorry Riku I didn't mean to?"

Riku glares saying "its okay Sora that battle got to heated- so I guess the score is 5 to 5 now huh? You shouldn't rely on power like that so much…true power comes from within yourself." I look down at my feet and feel his snide remark eating at me. "See that Kairi never let yourself rely too much on others or it keeps you weak." Riku and Kairi then leave me alone on the little island.

I start to walk to boats but I remember I'm still my Master form. I revert to normal and turn towards the sun set; I decide to sit down in the sand staring at the water as the dusk sunlight cascades across the water. I feel loneliness sink in; I suddenly feel odd and shake my head. I watch the tide roll over the sand; as I run my hand threw the sand. An empty feeling echoes inside of me and I suddenly become shrouded in darkness. I gasp and scream for help as I start to become consumed as it burns me. I summon kingdom key and cast Spark dispelling the consuming evil. I fall backwards and lay on my back trying to catch my breath.

"What the fuck was that!? What's wrong with me?" I scream as I start to cry. I remember I felt a familiar feeling in the World that Never Was, in the land of sleep. After my fight with Xemnas I was captured by young Xehanort. I was in the midst of being turned into a dark vessel by Xehanort. When my friends came and saved me I had already been touch by his darkness. Just thinking about it makes feel uneasy and weak. I then realize that some of Xehanort's darkness could still be inside of me. I stand up and rush towards my gummy ship to make my way to master Yensid's tower. I run to the other side of the island to where the ship is. I jump in the cockpit of my gummy ship prepare myself to take off. I blast off into inner space toward Twilight Town. I swerve past worlds and asteroids trying not to waste time. I arrive at his tower that seems to scrape the sky as it looks over twilight town. I enter the tower and rush up the stairs. I kick open the door to master Yen Sid's study in a panic.

"Master Yensid!" I scream as I enter but no one's here. I stand in his empty study wondering where he could have gone. I walk up to his desk and see a note saying "Off on important business with the king will return in a few days." I turn to walk away but again I am engulfed in the black flames of darkness. I scream, it burns my flesh and I yell in excruciating pain.

I start to panic and fall to the ground cursing. "Aaahhh! Fuuucck! Aahh! Help!" I flail for a almost an hour till the flames stop suddenly. I stand up and try to compose myself as my head aches, my body burns and my insides feel frigid. I feel the emptiness again and become frighten. I look around Master Yensid's study for any kind of help. I see one of his book shelves, with a book called Into the Heart. I grab it and sit against the desk. I start reading it, book after book page after page. I read for what feels like days till I go through all of them.

I find nothing; all these books are about philosophy. I feel slight comfort from their words but no solution. I feel despair try to get a hold of me, but I think of my friends and I warm back up. I look back at my adventures and recall all I have done. In my most recent adventure I learned that the keyblade was never for me. When Destiny Island was being consumed by the darkness this blade was supposed to go to Riku, but his quick acceptance of the darkness kept it away from him.

Being right beside him the blade came and attached itself to me, like all strays do. During this quest I also learned my heart is home to many lost souls, clinging to my heart I feel their suffering. I think of when Riku-Ansem made that evil keyblade that can open hearts. I summon kingdom key and wonder if it can do that same. Out of curiosity I think about trying it. So I lift it and start to feel its rejection of me and the darkness within me. I point the tip at my chest, I proceed to hold my breath as I stab myself with it. It penetrates my flesh and nothing else, blood drips slowly to ground. I throw it across the room, and it doesn't come back. I think of Riku again and how he fights with a keyblade he made from his light and darkness, and before he would fight with it unfinished.

I think of Soul Eater and how its name fits it well. I wonder if I could do that so I take a breath to calm myself. I try to do the same and focus what light and darkness I have in my hand. I feel the tension of it being created from my being as I put my heart into it. It materializes in my hand ready and fresh as ever. I look at it, and it looks like a katana with an incomplete hand guard with a bat wing turning into an angel wing on its dull side. I call it "Soft Heart", I chuckle as I realize I'm bad at naming things. Like how I wanted to call a raft Highwind after the famous airship. I wait for a few minutes to let my wound heal. So nervously I lift Soft heart to try once more. I plunge it deep into my chest and feel an odd pain. Light bursts from me as it opens my heart. I now feel tired and heavy like I was made of iron. I hear footsteps and talking outside the door, whoever it was is too late. I fall into a deep sleep as I enter my inner being. I have to get rid of the Xehanort's influence and save myself from my own consuming darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everybody sorry I haven't been updating. Here it is and next time I'll try my best to not be such a lazy cunt. I have been writing other things that may or may not come out as well next month.

Chapter Two

The Puppet

I feel darkness and light wash over me, as I get swallowed by myself. My feet make contact with solid ground, and I immediately slump against a wall. I feel out of place, and my head spins in slight pain. I look around and see nothing but darkness.

"Hello Sora." I hear echoing, I look up and see a blue blur walking towards me. "It seems like you found a way inside." says the echoing, my eyes finally focus to see another me in blue.

"Who are you?" I question as I stare in confusion.

"I am your Wisdom form." he answered staring at me intrigued.

"You're my Wisdom form?" my head starts to hurt a bit more.

"Yes, I am an extension of your being." he says as he starts to pace around me.

"Where am I Wisdom?" I ask poking at his chest.

Wisdom swats my hand. "Sora you're in the outer rim of your heart so be careful, in your heart lies the memories of defeated enemies so be on your guard. But I must go farewell Sora." Wisdom starts to walk back into the darkness. When suddenly he summons the kingdom key and slams me against the wall. The keyblade is crushing my throat and I'm lifted off the ground. "Sora the next time I see you I will kill you!" I look into Wisdom's eyes and see that they're bright yellow. I start to choke when Wisdom starts punching me in the face. I fall to the ground and Wisdom throws the keyblade away. He proceeds to beat me, after a few minutes he raises his hand and blasts me with a Firaga spell. I fly across the darkness and hit the ground, writhing in pain. I look up to see that Wisdom left me alone in the darkness.

"What the fuck was his problem! And his eyes, something's wrong with that bastard." I say to myself as I wipe the blood from my nose and mouth. I stand up and start to walk into the darkness, when suddenly I see three blue shadows coming at me. I try to summon Kingdom Key but it doesn't come right away. It slowly forms in my hand, and a feeling of loathing over comes me. I shake it off and stand ready, the name Flood comes to me and the term Unversed echoes in my mind. They make a triangle formation and the one in front attacks, I try to block and its claw goes through my blade and rakes my chest. I jump back and swing at it but again my blade goes though it. For the next five minutes I'm being clawed savagely, and I start to run away. I throw Kingdom Key at them at them and again it does nothing to them. I run into a bigger one I assume is called a Bruiser. It punches me in the chest and I fall to my knees. I spit up a little blood as tears fall from my eyes. When suddenly I hear loud footsteps coming toward us. I look and see a girl with kingdom key charging, she uses Raid and takes out the Flood. The Bruiser hits me out of the way as it prepares to attack her. Easily she out maneuvers it and takes it down with a stab to the chest. The beings evaporate and leave us alone, I stare at her and I feel a sense of happiness and begin to cry. Her back is turned to me as she scans the area for other enemies. "Who are you?" I manage to whimper.

She sighs and she turns to look at me saying. "I am a puppet and a failed replica." she says.

"What?" I gasp as I wipe away more blood.

"I am Xion number XIV of Organization XIII." she says with a determined face. I feel happiness engulf me and I rush up to hug her, I grab her and hold her close. "What are you doing?" she says as she tries to push me away.

I let go awkwardly, "Umm sorry I just I didn't mean uuhh." I back up a little.

"It's okay Sora your just feeling someone else's emotions." she looks away blushing.

"Who's?" I ask. "Roxas' feelings bubbled up when you saw me I guess." We stand for a little while with dead silence. I look at her and admire her short ebony black hair and bright blue eyes. "So why are you here Xion?" I ask.

"I don't know, maybe because Roxas is too stubborn to forget me or I'm a part of you somehow." she starts to walk around me swinging kingdom key.

"Hey! How can you use the keyblade?" She stops and stares at the keyblade. "I think it remembers me, but why aren't you using it."

I look down at my feet, "I don't think it likes me anymore."

Shocked she says "What? How did you do that? More importantly how the hell did you get in here?" I take some time to heal and explain myself. "So you're trying get rid of Xehanort's influence, and Kingdom Key isn't working because of that."

"Yeah that's what I think; well anyway can you come with me?"

She looks at me with a smile "Okay only because you're unarmed and useless." She points to my empty hands.

I look at them then back to her pounding my chest saying "I can still use magic! I think?" I point my hand and try to use Fire; a small flame shoots from my hand but fizzles out quickly. "Oh well then I guess I can't, so yeah you protecting me would be much appreciated." She laughs at my pitiful spell and I start to laugh as well. We start to walk in some direction, "So Xion do you know where we should go?"

"No I don't actually usually I just wander, those things were the first enemies I fought in forever."

I think back and remember "Yeah some memories from Ventus tell me those were Unversed."

"Unversed? What are they?" she looks at me skeptical.

I try to remember some more, "Apparently they're fledgling emotions, but they're supposed to be gone but I don't remember why. Wait! Wisdom said that memories of defeated enemies are in my heart."

She looks at me confused, "Who's Ventus?". I realize that my party member was literally in the dark for the past year. So as we walk further into the darkness I explain more on what's going on. "Wow Sora you're kinda messed up." I laugh and we talk for what seems like hours in the darkness. As we keep walking a sliver flash of light hits us. It seems we're now in Traverse town.

"Huh how did we get here?" I look around and it seems lively with people.

"I don't know Sora this place wasn't here before?" Xion said as she looks around.

"I think this place is a memory." I look to Xion and her face seemed to lighten up. She runs to a shop window and looks at the jewelry in awe. I walk up to her and ask "Do you want something?"

She looks at me embarrassed and puts her back against the glass.

"I've never seen a place so beautiful before. This town seems so unreal to me. The bright lights make me feel so happy and safe."

She looks around excited, almost like a little kid. I grab her hand "Come on let's look around." Her face turns bright red as she smiles and nods. Together we walk around the market visiting different shops. It gets late and we're tired so together we look for a place to rest.

"Sora do you have any munny to stay at an inn?" Xion asks while yawning loudly.

I dig in my pocket and realize I have no munny. "Sorry Xion but I'm broke."

She looks at me sad saying "So what are we gonna do?" She grabs my arm to keep herself from falling over.

"Well that alley seems okay." I point to an alley way behind an armor shop.

"Well whatever lets go I'm too tired to care." Xion drags me to the alley and we sit against the wall. Xion puts her head on my shoulder and falls asleep. I drift off to sleep thinking about my friends back at home.

When I wake I see that it's still a bit dark but I notice it seems a bit unnatural. "Xion wake up something's wrong!"

"Huh what?" Xion rubs her eyes and sees the darkness in the town. "What the hell happened?" Xion stands up steadily and summons her keyblade.

We walk around the town to see it was corrupted by the darkness. I look around to see that we are alone in this town. Xion walks to a destroyed shop when suddenly a heartless jumps out from behind a stall. The Shadow swipes at her but she puts an end to it. More heartless start to appear from around the ruined town and they start to surround us. A solider tries to attack Xion but I manage to cast a blizzard spell freezing him.

"Holy shit! I can cast magic again!" I yell in excitement then look to Xion and see that she's taking a beating.

"Don't worry I'll help you!" I point my hand at her and try to cast Cure. Bzzt! A lightning bolt flies from my finger tips and shocks Xion.

"Sora what the flying fuck was that for!" She yells at me as I act innocent.

"Well you know it has been a bit rainy lately." I state as I put my hand out checking for rain then I look over to see she is not falling for it. "That was fun while it lasted. Run!" Xion and I run back into the black abyss for about an hour losing the swarm. What's left of Traverse Town fades away into black. Xion and I walk for a while till we see something up ahead.

"What's that?" I say to her as we walk closer. We run towards it and see a huge heavy door that seems to lead to nowhere. I run up at try to open it buts it's locked I look at Xion and ask "Where does this go to Xion?"

"Uumm? I don't know, like I said I've just been wandering into nothingness." Xion said as she studies the door.

Echoing from the door we hear. "Dude that sounds super boring."

"Who's that?" I asked shocked.

"Dude Sora it's me Valor, I'm behind the door." He said yelling at us from behind the door.

"Really can you open the door for us?" Xion asked excited.

"Sora who is that?" Valor Questioned.

"Valor I'll explain it later, but can you open the door please?" I say as start to get annoyed with him.

"Is that girl with you, who is she? She makes my head hurt." Valor questions with complete curiosity.

I hear a familiar sound coming from behind us; so I stop to see what it is. I look and see countless Shadows coming at us.

"Sora what are you doing here anyway?" Valor asks, again ignores our plea.

"Valor please open the door?" I beg as Xion summons kingdom key and starts firing off a barrage of Pearls at the upcoming horde.

"Sora what's that noise?" Valor continues his barrage of questions.

"Valor please open the door…ugh dude?" I say rather defeated as I look to see the horde of Shadows converge into a band of Darksides.

"Sora if he doesn't open the door we might get killed!" Xion yells as she starts to panic.

"Seriously Sora who is she?" Valor's question pushes me to the edge.

"VALOR SHUT THE HELL UP AND OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" I yell, angry from his dumb questions.

"Oops sorry dude, my bad." The door unlocks and swings open releasing some light, blinding us slightly. I grab Xion and throw her through the threshold and run in. I then concentrate and cast Reflectaga stopping the Darksiders from getting in.

Valor closes the door and it vanishes, Xion gets to her feet and punches my shoulder. "That's for throwing me and good job on the spell."

"Valor where are we?" I ask amazed.

"Welcome to your Heart's crossroads Sora and random girl." Valor motions his hand to show us this haven free from the darkness. I look around and see Valor waving and standing near several doors covered in black flames I spot Master and Wisdom reading in a study. Final and Limit are training in a dojo, and a cage catches my eye. In the corner of a darken part of the room lays a cage. The cage looks fragile and the bars seem like they're made of rusty iron, inside I see a shadowy figure.

"Sora that cage belongs to Anti." Valor walks up and says with the joy gone from his tone. The other forms come and surround Xion and I. Valor joins them as I look at the cage. Anti is staring daggers at me and Xion, his right hand goes though the bars and makes a grab for me.

"Why is he here Valor?" I ask frighten hiding behind Xion, who readies Kingdom Key.

Final walks up to us and says "He's here to help you." Final motions his hand to the Kingdom Key. "You lost his power so it's time to make your own."

"What? How?" I stutter as I turn to face Final.

Final puts out his hand and summons Soft Heart "It needs to be finished, with Anti you'll learn to control your darkness."


End file.
